


Demonstrating Expertise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #254: Expert.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Demonstrating Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #254: Expert.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Demonstrating Expertise

~

“Is it fun?” Harry asked. 

“Indeed,” purred Severus. “Shall I demonstrate?” At Harry’s nod, he smirked. “Lie on your stomach, spread your legs.” 

Harry’s breathing quickened as he obeyed. Severus’ hot breath against his skin made him moan. “What...Oh fuck!” 

Severus slid his tongue down the centre of Harry’s back before, without hesitation, running it over his hole. “This,” he murmured, “is rimming. Shall I continue?” 

Burying his face in his pillow, Harry smiled. Of course Severus was an expert. If he’d known it would be this easy to persuade Severus to rim him, he’d have mentioned it sooner.

~


End file.
